Coma
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Jensen Ackles em seu estado de graça.


**COMA**

_By sniperpadalecki_

_ONESHOT_

_Obrigado Anete e Rodrigo pela betagem._

_A fic é baseada na música "Coma", o Guns n' Roses._

**Hey you caught me in a coma**

_(Ei, você me pegou em coma)_

**And I**** don't think i wanna**

_(E acho que não quero)_

**Ever come back to this...**** world again**

_(Nunca mais voltar pra esse… mundo de novo.)_

Mais ou menos uma garrafa e meia de uísque e Jensen Ackles achou que estava bem pra dirigir do mesmo jeito. Ele já tinha se habituado a beber muito e achava que a bebida não surtia exatamente um efeito muito devastador.

Ele tinha acabado de brigar com Jared e não havia sido uma daquelas discussões simples. Quando se tratava de Genevieve Cortese, Ackles não era a pessoa mais compreensiva do mundo. Seu gênio, temperamento e personalidade não foram feitos pra tolerar a existência daquela mulher. Ele passou um ano tentando fingir que ela não existia e Jared estava relativamente fazendo a sua parte, mas nos últimos meses, parecia que ela resolvera pessoalmente provocar Jensen Ackles. E isso nunca, em nenhuma circunstância, era uma boa ideia.

Era pra ser o final de semana dele com Jared, apenas dos dois. A parte boa é que parecia que Danneel entendia isso como ninguém, mas Cortese parecia se recusar propositalmente a compreender onde tinha se metido quando aceitou casar com Padalecki.

Como se não bastasse o final de semana em si ser deles, Genevieve resolveu aparecer no único lugar do mundo onde Jared e Jensen jamais foram perturbados: Whistler. Nunca, nanhuma foto, nenhuma declaração de serem vistos em determinado bar ou restaurante da cidade vizinha de Vancouver, apenas relatos deles mesmos e de pessoas próximas que sempre diziam que eles iam seguidamente pra lá, especialmente em datas importantes. E ainda assim ela resolveu aparecer, de surpresa, pra ver seu marido.

Jared, com seu típico jeito paciente, pediu a ela gentilmente que fosse embora. Mas ela não daria ouvidos, nem mesmo quando Jensen – sem a mesma calma – pediu que ela fosse embora.

Nada.

Ela continuou lá.

Jensen especialmente viu seu paraíso transforma-se em inferno no momento em que se deixou controlar pela cólera que percorria seu corpo. Raiva. Ódio profundo e puro de olhar aquela mulher de olhos quase negros e um sorriso debochado, desafiando-o a fazer alguma coisa.

Ele deixou o quarto de hotel mesmo diante dos protestos de Jared. Não porque achava que deveria, não porque queria deixar Genevieve pensar que havia vencido. Queria apenas não cometer uma loucura a ponto de agarrá-la pelo pescoço para ver sua vida se esvaindo aos poucos, até que ela acabasse de se debater.

Jensen Ackles então fez a única coisa que lhe restava no momento: beber.

Foi assim que, na rodovia que ligava Whistler a Vancouver, o ator perdeu o controle do carro devido às reações lentas de seu corpo por conta do álcool.

Ninguém. Apenas escuridão e aquele frio típico da região. O barulho de vidros se quebrando e metal se retorcendo ecoaram ao longo da estrada pela ventania da madrugada.

No hotel, Jared Padalecki sentiu um arrepio lhe correr a espinha.

**Kinda like it in a coma**

_(Até que é legal ficar em coma)_

**'Cause no one's ever gonna**

_(Porque ninguém nunca)_

**Oh, make me come back to this...**** world again**

_(Vai me fazer voltar pra este… mundo de novo)_

_Nada. O mais perfeito exemplo do nada. Vazio completo. Apenas o branco – que não é exatamente uma cor, mas sim a falta de uma. Jensen olhou para os lados sem entender, não lembrava de muita coisa, apenas que sentia uma dor de cabeça intensa e, de repente, ela havia cessado._

_- Olá, Jensen. – Uma voz potente surgia ao longe, e uma figura masculina se materializava vinda do nada._

_- Oi... – Jensen virou-se para a figura e franziu o cenho. – Que lugar é esse? O que aconteceu?_

_- Você está morto. – Dizia o homem como se aquilo fosse, além de óbvio, extremamente normal._

_- Claro. – Jensen ironizou. – Meu Deus eu devo realmente estar bêbado desta vez..._

_- Bem, não morto exatamente. – O homem continuou aproximando-se de Ackles. – Mas pode estar se escolher._

_Ackles não estava dando muita atenção àquela conversa. Olhava pros lados em busca de portas, janelas, saídas, outras pessoas... Qualquer coisa. Mas nada, não via nada, sequer paredes. O chão que pisava era como se feito de névoa._

_- Meu Deus..._

_- O que é, filho?_

_Jensen virou-se novamente para o homem e começou a rir quando ele respondeu a exclamação. Pronto, agora era oficial, ele estava delirando mesmo._

_- Você é Deus? – Jensen perguntou rindo. – Claro que é._

_- E lá vamos nós de novo... – Deus disse com uma expressão de tédio. – É sempre assim. As pessoas clamam que acreditam em mim e, quando me encontram, acham que estão loucas. Em que exatamente você acredita, Jensen?_

_- Eu acredito em Deus. – Ackles respondeu mais sério e agora estudando o homem com mais cuidado. – Só não acredito que Ele seja o senhor._

_- Ok, vamos começar do começo então. – O homem respondeu agora de frente com o loiro. Ackles então pode perceber que ele tinha cabelos longos e uma barba curta._

**Now I feel as if I****'m floating away**

_(Agora sinto como se estivesse flutuando)_

**I can't feel all the pressure**

_(Não consigo sentir a pressão)_

**And I like it this way**

_(E eu go__sto disso)_

**But my body's callin'**

_(Mas meu corpo está chamando)_

**Won't ya come back to this...**** world again**

_(Não vai voltar pra este… mundo de novo?)_

Jared Padalecki estava sentado na sala de espera do hospital de Vancouver. Estava à espera de Donna e Alan Ackles e em pânico. Ele estava em choque, não conseguia sequer chorar. Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Jensen não poderia morrer.

- Senhor Padalecki? – O médico se aproximou de Jared com dúvida se era ele ou não.

- Como está o Jensen? – Padalecki levantou-se e ficou de frente para o jovem médico, que não parecia ter mais que trinta anos.

- Ainda está em coma, senhor. Já fizemos nossa parte, tudo que estava à nosso alcance pra salvá-lo. A partir de agora, é com ele.

- O que ele tem?

- Na realidade, de tudo um pouco. – O médico explicava calmamente. – Ele sofreu traumatismo craniano, quebrou vários ossos e teve hemorragia interna. O problema é que nossas opções eram poucas, já que ele estava muito alcoolizado quando chegou aqui e não pudemos medicá-lo adequadamente.

- Doutor, eu preciso que ele se recupere, entende? – Jared falava sério, muito sério. – Brigamos e... não, eu não quero pensar. Não dá. Não aceito.

- Peço que se acalme, senhor Padalecki. Vamos apenas torcer pra que tudo dê certo. – O médico tocou gentilmente o ombro do moreno alto, confortando-o. – Sua mulher está com o senhor?

- Não. E acho difícil que apareça. – Jared respondeu arfando o peito de ódio. – Nunca vou perdoá-la por causar isso e, se Jensen morrer, que Deus me ajude, mas eu mesmo vou matá-la.

- Não diga isso. – O médico realmente se preocupou com o tom que Jared usou pra dizer aquilo. Não parecia apenas uma metáfora. – Se quiser, pode ir vê-lo, mas apenas através do vidro.

Jared assentiu com a cabeça em forma de agradecimento e o médico se retirou. Jared não sabia muito bem se queria ver o amor da sua vida no estado em que estava no momento. O mais sofrido, no entanto, era a impotência diante da situação. Apenas ter que ficar ali olhando, assistir Jensen preso a muitos fios, soros e respirando com ajuda de aparelhos, era mais do que torturante. Era uma situação desumana e nenhum sofrimento físico poderia superar aquele tipo de dor emocional. Querer e não poder. O ator se perguntava naquela hora se Deus estaria muito ocupado, ou poderia olhar pra eles dois naquele momento só pra variar.

**Suspended deep in a sea of black**

_(Suspenso, profundamente num mar de escuridão)_

**I've got the light at the end**

_(Eu tenho a luz no fim dele)_

**I've got the bones on the mast**

_(Tenho os ossos em um mastro)_

**Well i've gone sailin', I've gone sailin'**

_(Bem, eu estive navegando, estive navegando)_

_- O Senhor não pode estar falando sério. – Jensen agora já estava sentado sob aquela nevoa, de frente para aquele homem que dizia ser Deus. – Quer dizer, as pessoas não têm escolha._

_- O que eu mais dei a vocês foram escolhas, Jensen. – O homem dizia calmamente, como se explicasse tudo a uma criança. – Todas as coisas boas e ruins que acontecem, não são exatamente minha vontade._

_- Como não? – Jensen sorriu incrédulo. – Ninguém escolhe tudo._

_- Algumas coisas acontecem por razões do destino e da natureza. Seja como for, nada é comigo._

_- Achei que tanto destino quanto natureza fossem o mesmo que o Senhor. – Ackles franziu o cenho._

_- Você os traça desde que nasce. Você cria seu próprio destino._

_- E um bebê que nasce com uma rara doença genética, por exemplo? – Jensen perguntou quase como um desafio._

_- Natureza. – Deus respondeu tranquilo. – Obra da evolução humana. Eu criei as coisas, Jensen, não as transformo. Elas se transformam sozinhas. Ao longo dos anos, o ser humano foi se aperfeiçoando naturalmente de acordo com suas necessidades de sobrevivência._

_- O Senhor está querendo me dizer que não é responsável por nada? Nem pelo meu acidente?_

_- Mas é claro que não. Foi você quem bebeu. Beber e dirigir é problema humano e não divino._

_- Então o Senhor está querendo dizer que milagres não existem? Que não concede graças e nem punições?_

_- Não. – Deus sorriu, olhou para Ackles que estava em choque._

_- Então em tudo que acredito é uma mentira._

_- Em quê você acredita?_

_- No Senhor! – Ackles disse agora como se fosse óbvio demais pra ele ter que dizer._

_- E eu acredito em você. – O homem sorriu do jeito do loiro. – Pode até ser que eu tenha poder sobre a vida e a morte, mas o resto é com você._

_- E onde eu estou nesse momento?_

_- Em coma num hospital._

_- Então quer dizer que eu posso escolher entre voltar pra lá ou ficar aqui?_

_- Exato. – Deus piscou os olhos demoradamente e suspirou. – Eu dei-lhes o livre arbítrio, não? Acredite, meu filho, isso é literal e não apenas teoria._

**I could leave so easily**

_(Eu poderia ir embora facilmente)_

**While friends are calling back to me**

_(Enquanto meus amigos estão me chamando de volta)_

**I said they're****, they're leaving it all up to me**

_(Eu disse a eles, eles deixam tudo pra mim)_

**When all I**** needed was clarity**

_(Quando tudo que eu precisava era claridade)_

**An****d someone to tell me what the fuck is going on**

_(E alguém pra me dizer que porra está acontecendo)_

**Goddamn it!**

_(Que droga!)_

Jared olhava pelo vidro da UTI Jensen deitado exatamente como ele havia imaginado, apenas sentia-se pior do que em sua imaginação. Sua respiração foi ficando mais pesada e a culpa o consumia por completo. Ele não deveria nunca ter deixado Jensen sair do hotel daquele jeito. Ele se culpava por Genevieve, culpava-se desde o dia em que a conheceu, do dia em que aceitou sair com a atriz, do dia de seu noivado, casamento... Ele havia escolhido tudo aquilo e agora Jensen estava quase morto.

Não iria conseguir conviver consigo mesmo, não iria nem conseguir viver simplesmente. Nada mais fazia sentido, sua vida estava absolutamente sem rumo. Se imaginar sem Jensen era algo fora das proporções vitais que seu coração e mente podiam aguentar.

Não existia a menor chance dele viver com Ackles morto.

Ele limpou uma das lágrimas que correram por seu rosto e chegou a pensar que se a vida real fosse como em sua série, ele estaria procurando uma encruzilhada neste momento.

- Qual é Jensen... – Ele sussurrava de contra o vidro. – Não me deixe sozinho... Volte!

**Slippin' farther an****d farther away**

_(Escorrengando cada vez mais longe)_

**It's a miracle how long we can stay**

_(É um milagre o quanto podemos ficar)_

**In a world our minds created**

_(Num mundo em que nossas mentes criaram)_

**In a world that's full of shit**

_(Num mundo cheio de merda)_

_- Então... quem é o Senhor exatamente? – Jensen trocou a incredulidade agora pela curiosidade. – Quer dizer, realmente como o Senhor se chama?_

_- E isso importa? – O homem respondeu sorrindo. – Sou Deus, sou Alá, sou Buda, sou Shiva, sou Rá... Ou sou até muitos, com vários desmembramentos. Os povos durante os milhões de anos me louvaram de diferentes formas. Alguns acreditam que sou a natureza..._

_- Então não existe uma verdade absoluta? Já sabia. – Jensen ficou feliz em ter certeza que seu pensamento estava no rumo certo. – Bem que o Senhor poderia fazer alguma coisa pra fazer as pessoas pararem de brigar sobre isso._

_- Livre-arbítrio, Jensen. – Deus sorriu calmo e compreensivo. – Claro que um dia todos saberão a verdade. Mas aí já será tarde, pois perceberão que gastaram suas energias querendo ter razão, quando na verdade, ela não serve pra nada._

_- Mas e a Bíblia? Ela diz que..._

_- Eu não escrevi a Bíblia._

_- Eu sei... – Jensen respondeu confuso. – Quer dizer... o que?_

_- Os homens escreveram a Bíblia e, por alguma razão, o mundo acredita nela._

_- Então está dizendo que a Bíblia está errada?_

_- Não, estou dizendo que não fui eu quem escrevi._

_- E o que exatamente isso quer dizer?_

_- Que é literatura humana. Eu não escrevi nada. Se eu dei o livre-arbítrio, por que deixaria junto um livrinho de regras? Façam suas escolhas e assumam seus riscos._

_- Então o que é aquilo?_

_- Vários homens dando conselhos às pessoas por meio de histórias._

_- Então Jesus não é real?_

_- É real se você acredita nele._

_- É engraçado porque, quando eu achei que eu encontrasse com o Senhor, eu teria todas as respostas. Mas ao contrário disso, o Senhor está me deixando mais confuso. – Jensen respondeu deitando-se cansado._

_- Frustrante?_

_- Um pouco. – Jensen respondeu sincero, mas não muito abalado. – Por que não responde tudo diretamente?_

_- Eu posso responder. – Homem falou sério, firme. – Mas isso vai depender da sua escolha. Se você ficar, eu conto, se quiser voltar para o Jared, vai continuar sem saber._

**Please understand me**

_(Por favor, me entenda)_

**I'm climbin' through the wreckage**

_(Estou escalando as ruinas)_

**Of all my twisted dreams**

_(De todos os meus sonhos retorcidos)_

**But ****this cheap investigation just can't**

_(Mas essa investigação barata não pode)_

**Stifle all my screams**

_(Abafar os meus gritos)_

- Como ele está? – A voz de Donna Ackles surgia no corredor ao encontro de Jared.

- Senhora Ackles. – Jared abraçou a mãe do ator em coma, como se pedisse algum tipo de perdão. – Está... na mesma.

- Meu Deus... – Ela pôs uma das mãos sob a boca enquanto era abraçada pelo marido, a fim de abafar o choro ao ver Jensen naquele estado. – O que aconteceu, Jared? O médico me disse por telefone que ele bebeu e foi dirigir! Como foi que você deixou que isso acontecesse?

E Padalecki não sabia o que dizer àquela mulher devastada que parecia ter confiado nele pra cuidar de seu filho e ele havia falhado.

- Donna, não é culpa dele. – Alan disse tentando tranquilizar a esposa. – Tenho certeza que Jared tentou impedir, não é filho?

- Papa Ackles, eu... – Antes que Jared pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, viu uma movimentação no quarto de Jensen. Muitas pessoas entrando com desfibriladores e uma das enfermeiras gritando que o coração dele havia parado.

O coração de Padalecki parou junto.

**And I****'m waitin' at the crossroads**

_(E estou esperando na encruzilhada)_

**Waiting for you**

_(Esperando por você)_

**Waiting for you**

_(Esperando por você)_

**Where are you?**

_(Onde você está?)_

_- Aposto que está decepcionado com Sua própria criação. – Jensen agra era mais sonolento, mais temeroso e menos esperançoso. O nada ao redor, antes claro pela falta de cores, agora estava escurecendo._

_- Estou?_

_- Somos uns babacas. Somos egoístas, mesquinhos, materialistas... Como você pode amar um bando de hedonista maluco que só pensa em sexo e em comprar? Quer dizer, eu não posso nem dar a mão pra pessoa que eu amo, não posso andar na rua e nem beijá-lo em público, seja por conta da minha vida pessoal, seja por conta da minha carreira... Quem é que quer viver num mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam os outros? Ou melhor, as diferenças dos outros? E sabe do que mais? Parte dos argumentos, dizem que a culpa é Sua. – Jensen agora levantou-se e voltou a ficar sentado, como se esperasse uma atitude do homem a sua frente._

_- Eu nunca disse que era errado._

_- Mas as pessoas falam que a Bíblia..._

_- Como eu disse, não fui eu quem escrevi. Foram os homens._

_Jensen calou-se por um segundo. Estava um tanto quanto impressionado com a calma e a serenidade daquele que se dizia ser Deus._

_- Na verdade, o que eu disse às pessoas é que elas deveriam amar uns aos outros. Se é o que você e Jared estão fazendo, acho que estão seguindo meu conselho._

_- Nem em mil anos eu acreditei que teria essa conversa._

_- Tudo bem, não vai lembrar dela com precisão se voltar para a humanidade._

_- E se eu não quiser voltar?_

_- Como eu também disse, isso é com você._

_- Me dê um bom motivo pra ir._

_- Jared._

_- Jared está casado com aquela encarnação do demônio. – Jensen fez um bico bastante infantil e o homem barbado sorriu amplamente pela primeira vez._

_- Genevieve é minha filha, não de Lúcifer._

_- Que ótimo, Deus tem senso de humor. – Jensen ironizou._

_- Ao contrário do que mostra sua série, demônios não andam sobre a Terra._

_- Não? – Jensen estava até um pouco surpreso._

_- Nem anjos._

_- Mas...?_

_- Livre-arbítrio._

_- Sem tentações? Sem proteções?_

_- Estão sozinhos nessa, Jensen. – Deus sorriu e o lugar ficou ainda mais escuro._

**No one's gonna bother me anymore**

_(Ninguém mais vai me incomodar)_

**No one's gonna mess with my head no more**

_(Ninguém mais vai bagunçar minha cabeça)_

**I can't understand what all the fightin's for**

_(Eu não entendo pra que tanta luta)_

**But it's so nice here down off the shore**

_(Mas está tão bom aqui na praia)_

- O que está acontecendo? – Donna olhava em pânico para a movimentação na UTI.

Sob o peito de Ackles, os médicos tentavam reanimá-lo de uma parada cardíaca. Muitos choques e impulsos elétricos, mas nada do ator voltar.

A respiração de Jared estava ficando pesada e, pra ele, era quase impossível respirar. O ar não entrava em seus pulmões por mais que ele buscasse oxigênio. Sentia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Volta! – Ele bateu no vidro, grunhindo.

**I wish you could see this**

_(Eu gostaria que você visse isso)_

**'Cause there's nothing to see**

_(Porque não há nada pra ver)_

**It's peaceful here and it's fine with me**

_(É calmo aqui e pra mim está ótimo)_

**Not like the world where I**** used to live**

_(Não é como o mundo que eu costumava viver)_

**I never really wanted to live**

_(Eu nunca quis realmente viver)_

_- O que está acontecendo? – Jensen percebeu as luzes piscando, mesclando o claro total com a escuridão absoluta. Seu peito doía e sentia seu coração retorcer dentro de sua caixa torácica._

_- Sua linha de decisão. – O tal Deus permanecia calmo, como se já esperasse por isso. – Hora de decidir, Jensen._

_- Eu não sei... – Ele tentava falar, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil. – EU NÃO SEI! – Ele gritou a plenos pulmões, e sua voz saiu sufocada._

_- Está na hora, Jensen. – A voz ficou mais severa. – Ou você fica ou você vai._

_- Preciso de... mais tempo... preciso... – Ele foi deitando novamente e aquela névoa parecia dificultar ainda mais sua respiração. Vozes, médicos gritando ordens._

"_De novo!"_

_Aquela dor novamente em seu peito._

"_De novo! De novo, filho da puta!"_

"_VOLTA..."_

– _JARED! – Seu grito fez eco finalmente._

_Tudo se acendeu. Ele permanecia ainda naquele 'nada' cheio de luz e ausência de cor. O mesmo homem ainda o encarava imóvel com um olhar curioso, parecia com um brilho diferente. Ackles respirou fundo e a dor em seu peito ia passando._

_- O que aconteceu?_

_- Você não terá essa chance de novo. – O homem disse sem tirar os olhos do loiro, que estava até mesmo bem assustado. – Se acontecer de novo, você precisará decidir._

_Jensen encarou os olhos azuis do outro, pareciam lagos transparentes que, se olhasse mais de perto, se veria neles._

**Ya live your life like it's a coma**

_(Você vive sua vida feito um coma)_

**So won't you tell me why we'd wanna**

_(Então me diga porque não iríamos querer)_

**With all the reasons you give it's**

_(Com todas as razões que você dá)_

**It's kinda hard to believe**

_(É meio difícil de acreditar)_

- Ele está de volta! – O médico dizia aliviado de dentro da sala enquanto a pulsação de Ackles voltava ao normal.

Padalecki conseguia respirar de novo e suas mãos estavam pingando de suor. Frio. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e sentia que poderia enlouquecer a qualquer momento. Donna sentia-se na mesma situação enquanto Alan tentava parecer firme para apoiar a esposa, mas estava tão abalado quanto.

- Onde ele está? – Cabelos castanhos avermelhados esvoaçavam pelo corredor. Uma Danneel Harris com pavor no olhar corria literalmente para perto da família de Jensen. – O que aconteceu Jared?

- Ele... – Jared não conseguia nem falar direito. – Bebeu demais, brigamos e...

- Vocês brigaram? – Donna agora é quem estava surpresa.

- Genevieve. – Jared disse com raiva.

- Aquela cadela me paga. – Danneel disse furiosa, não se preocupando com o termo. – Jared, se alguma coisa acontecer ao Jensen, eu juro que...

- Eu sei. – Jared a interrompeu, não queria nem ouvi-la pensar na possibilidade. – Não vai acontecer nada, ele vai voltar.

- Qual foi o motivo da briga? O que houve? – Donna estava realmente curiosa. Alan igualmente acompanhava a conversa. – O que a Genevieve fez?

Jared suspirou. Não sabia se deveria contar exatamente a verdade ou não.

**But who am i to tell you that I****'ve seen**

_(Mas quem sou eu pra lhe dizer o que vi)_

**Any reason why you should stay**

_(Ou lhe dar qualquer razão pra ficar)_

**Maybe we'd be better off without you anyway**

_(Talvez tudo seja melhor sem você de qualquer forma)_

_- Então... Por que o senhor apareceu pra mim com esta forma? – Jensen perguntou curioso._

_- Por que é a forma com a qual você me imagina._

_- O Senhor está querendo dizer que é quem as pessoas querem que seja._

_- Nada mais justo, não acha?_

_Jensen suspirou e pensou por um minuto. Aquilo tudo era muito estranho, mas tudo bem se ele não iria se lembrar caso quisesse voltar. Ninguém acreditaria mesmo._

_- Não sei se quero voltar. – Jensen agora parecia mais triste. Acuado por um momento por admitir aquilo._

_- Em que está pensando?_

_- Que os seres humanos são criaturas complicadas, acho que o Senhor não deveria ter nos dado tanto poder. – Jensen pensou por um minuto em todas as responsabilidades que "ser livre" trazia consigo. – E também me refiro a nossa inteligência._

_- O que quer dizer?_

_- Poder de construir bombas atômicas._

_- E curar milhares de doenças._

_Certo, Jensen já tinha percebido que Deus era mesmo um espertinho._

_- E qual é o próximo item? Dizer que somos racionais? – O loiro debochou. – Matamos os outros por poder, por religião, ou até mesmo por prazer ou por nenhuma razão muitas vezes._

_- Como pode ter tão pouca fé nas pessoas, Jensen?_

_- Como é que o Senhor pode ter alguma? Ah espere! Eu estou lá, o Senhor não._

_- Como tem tanta certeza que eu não estou lá?_

_- Se tem tão boas opiniões sobre a humanidade, certamente não a conhece direito._

_- Ah eu conheço. – Deus sorriu de canto e seus olhos mostraram um brilho sincero. – Estou por aí há mais tempo que você, Jensen._

_Jensen percebeu que era realmente inútil e bastante frustrante discutir com Ele. Claro, ele era Deus, também não poderia supor que sabia mais que o próprio Criador. Desistiu. Até porque achou que estava soando um pouco como seu próprio personagem._

_- Por que eu?_

_- E por que não você?_

_Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo. É, realmente era tão sábio quanto ele imaginava._

**You got a one way ticket**

_(Você tem uma passagem de ida)_

**On your last chance ride**

_(Pra sua viagem de última chance)_

**Gotta one way ticket**

_(Você tem uma passagem de ida)_

**To your suicide**

_(Para seu suicídio)_

- Eu mesma vou matar aquela vadia! – Danneel andava de um lado para outro, numa salinha separada de Donna e Alan. Jared havia dito a verdade pra ela. – Você também outro imbecil, Padalecki! Não sabe nem controlar sua mulher!

- Não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer além de pedir que ela fosse embora! – Jared tentou se defender. – Queria que eu fizesse o que? Colocasse ela pra fora a força?

- É! – Danneel respondeu como se aquilo fosse extremamente óbvio.

- Danneel! – Jared chamou atenção para o quão improvável era o que ela dizia. – Por favor, pare de me crucificar, já estou enlouquecendo por conta própria.

Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo. Sentia-se realmente mal e sabia que se algo acontecesse a Jensen, ele provavelmente não conseguiria conviver com a culpa que o tomava naquele momento. Sua mãe já havia ligado dizendo que estaria rezando por Jensen e lhe dando força. Genevieve era a única que parecia ter evaporado do planeta terra.

- O que disse aos meus sogros? – Danneel perguntou tentando parecer menos ofensiva. Estava furiosa, mas sabia que Jared estava suficientemente sendo castigado por sua própria mente.

- Que Jensen me deixou a sós para conversar com Genevieve e foi dar uma volta de carro, só que havia bebido demais.

- Dar uma voltinha de carro na auto-estrada, Padalecki? – Danneel disse como se fosse a mentira mais mal contada de todas.

- Eu não consegui pensar em nada, certo? – Jared respondeu, agora irritado, como se ela não entendesse pelo que ele estava passando.

Danneel Harris resolveu que não iria adiantar mais discutir. Fosse como fosse, a culpa era de Genevieve e não de Jared.

**Gotta one way ticket**

_(Você tem uma passage__m)_

**An****d there's no way out alive**

_(E não tem como sair vivo)_

**An****d all this crass communication**

_(E toda essa comunicação estúpida)_

**That has left you in the cold**

_(Que te deixou no frio)_

**Isn't much for consolation**

_(Não serve muito de consolação)_

**When you feel so weak and old**

_(Quando você se sente fraco e velho)_

_- Seu tempo está acabando, Jensen. – O homem disse calmamente, chegando mais perto do loiro alto._

_- Eu não sei o que fazer. – Jensen realmente parecia confuso. – Como eu peso o que vale a pena? O que realmente é importante pra mim? Quer dizer, o que eu considero importante, realmente o é? Ou é apenas uma ilusão que criamos perante a humanidade?_

_- Você sempre foi um jovem apressado, Ackles. Desde criança, queria aprender antes dos outros e antes do tempo, na sua carreira nunca teve muita paciência... E eu sei que seu pai lhe ensinou a ter. – Deus dizia andando de um lado para outro naquele infinito de nada. Jensen realmente prestava atenção. – As pessoas precisam entender que a busca é importante, porque isso dá sentido à existência terrena. Por outro lado, uma coisa que a humanidade ainda não aprendeu é que "de onde viemos e para onde vamos" não é importante._

_- Claro, muito fácil pro Senhor falar, já que conhece os mistérios da vida._

_- A curiosidade implantada na mente humana faz parte da busca de satisfação. E você pode continuar essa busca até achar seu lar. Caso contrário, meu filho, mesmo que escolha ficar, seu espírito não terá a paz que necessita._

_- O Senhor não está ajudando muito. – Ackles parecia ficar mais confuso a cada momento._

_- Onde é seu lar, Jensen? – Deus parou de andar e apenas esperou que Jensen buscasse uma resposta em seu coração._

**But if home is where the heart is**

_(Mas se o lar é onde o coração está)_

**Then there's stories to be told**

_(Então há histórias para serem contadas)_

**No you don't need a doctor**

_(Não, você não precisa de um médico)_

**No one else can heal your soul**

_(Ninguém mais pode curar sua alma)_

- Ele está de volta. – O médico disse com certo alívio para Jared, Danneel e os pais de Jensen.

Padalecki sentia como se o peso de todo o planeta tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. Ele simplesmente abraçou Danneel Harris como se ela fosse a grande salvadora da história. Mas ela conhecia bem Jared e sabia que ele simplesmente precisava de alguém pra abraçar.

Donna ao invés de parar de chorar, chorou ainda mais abraçada ao marido. Nem o médico conseguiu segurar um sorriso sincero ao ver que todos pareciam felizes e aliviados.

- Podemos vê-lo? – Jared praticamente implorava.

- Ele ainda está fraco e confuso, mas sim, podem vê-lo. – O médico indicou o caminho e todos o acompanharam.

O quarto era todo branco e estava bem iluminado agora. Apesar de ser quase de manhã, ninguém ali parecia sentir o menor sono. Jensen abriu os olhos com dificuldade assim que Jared sentiu ao seu lado na cama e chorava feito uma criança de cinco anos.

- Ei... – Jensen disse com a voz fraca. – O que houve?

Donna ficou do lado oposto onde Jared estava e também segurava uma das mãos do filho. Tanto Danneel quanto Alan estavam muito emocionados também.

- Você não lembra? – Jared perguntou preocupado enquanto limpava as lágrimas do rosto. – Jensen pelo amor de Deus, não faça mais isso! Em que estava pensando?

- Eu só lembro de... ter bebido muito. – Jensen disse tentando ajeitar-se da cama. Seu corpo parecia incomodado de estar na mesma posição por tanto tempo. – O que estou fazendo aqui? – Parecia que ele apenas havia se dado conta naquele momento que estava num hospital.

- Você bateu o carro, ficou em coma por algumas horas. – A mãe do loiro explicou calmamente, falando baixo.

- Eu não lembro de nada disso. – Jensen sentia-se um pouco enjoado pelo excesso de medicamento em seu corpo.

- Não se preocupe, querido. – Danneel disse aproximando-se de Jensen ao lado de Jared. – Você está bem agora e é tudo que importa.

- É, Jen... – Alan reforçou e seu filho se deu um breve sorriso.

- Me desculpem... – O loiro ficou ligeiramente envergonhado por saber que bateu o carro depois de ir dirigir após ter bebido demais. – Não sei o que deu em mim.

- Está tudo bem agora, Jensen. – Donna passou as mãos pelos cabelos do filho tranquilizando-o. – Como disse a Dan, o que importa é que você está bem.

- Com licença. – O médico entrou no quarto acompanhado de uma enfermeira. – Preciso que me dêem licença, preciso checar como ele está, tudo bem? – Ele pediu simpático e todos se afastaram da cama onde Jensen estava, dando espaço ao médico.

**Got your mind in submission**

_(Sua mente está submissa)_

**Got your life on the line**

_(Sua vida está por um fio)_

**But nobody pulled the trigger**

_(Mas ninguém puxou o gatilho)_

**They just stepped aside**

_(Eles só ficaram de lado)_

**They be down by the water**

_(Eles afundaram na água)_

**While you watch 'em waving goodbye**

_(Enquanto você os via dizendo adeus)_

Todos deixaram que o médico falasse com Jensen ficando um pouco afastado dele. A enfermeira checava os sinais vitais e tirava dos embrulhos alguns medicamentos e seringas.

Como está se sentindo, senhor Ackles? – O médico perguntou olhando calmamente para Jensen.

- Bem. Quer dizer, estou um pouco tonto, enjoado e... – Jensen parou subitamente de falar e encarou o médico com mais cuidado.

- E...? – O médico pediu pra que ele continuasse.

- Já nos vimos antes, doutor? – Ackles perguntou ao encarar os olhos serenamente azuis do médico.

- Você chegou desacordado, não acho que tenha me visto antes. – O médico brincou, passando uma das mãos pela barba curta.

- Seu rosto... me parece familiar. – Jensen respirou fundo. – Enfim, devem ser esses remédios, estou ficando um pouco zonzo.

- Acalme-se, senhor Ackles, logo vai passar esse efeito. É normal nessas situações. – O médico o tranquilizou.

- Tudo normalizado, doutor. – A enfermeira disse tranquila. – Pressão arterial, respiração e o soro já está pronto. – Ela finalizou e o médico assentiu com a cabeça.

- Senhor Ackles, descanse, certo? Seu corpo precisa se recuperar agora, especialmente seu cérebro, que fez esforço para mantê-lo vivo.

- Como assim? – Jensen não entendeu a colocação do médico.

- Isso é o coma, Jensen. – O médico explicou antes de sair. – Seu cérebro desliga seu corpo propositalmente pra que ele trabalhe sozinho, poupando esforço dos demais órgãos, até que ele mesmo decida se você deve voltar ou não.

- Meu cérebro?

- Sim. – O médico sorriu de um jeito ainda mais familiar para Jensen. – Acho que tomou a decisão certa de voltar.

**They be callin' in the morning**

_(Eles estão chamando pela manhã)_

**They be hangin' on the phone**

_(Estão pendurados no telephone)_

**They be waiting for an answer**

_(Estão esperando por uma resposta)_

**But you know nobody's home**

_(Mas você sabe que não há ninguém em casa)_

O médico deixou o quarto juntamente com a enfermeira e todos voltaram para perto do ator debilitado. Jared mal continha a felicidade, olhava para Jensen sorrindo o tempo todos e o loiro sentia que cada músculo de seu corpo recuperava-se mais de pressa por causa disso. Mas era estranho, tinha certeza que conhecia aquele médico de algum lugar.

- Quem é esse médico? – Ele perguntou despreocupadamente.

- Monroe. – Jared respondeu. – Joshua Monroe... Eu acho. – Não era como se ele tivesse realmente prestado atenção no nome do cara. – Por que, Jens?

- Nada, parece que o conheço. – Jensen riu de si mesmo. – Acho que voltei um pouco menos normal.

- Vamos tomar um café? – Danneel sugeriu a Donna e Alan. Só de olhar para Jared, já sabia que ele queria um tempo a sós com Ackles.

Os três saíram do quarto e deixaram Jared sozinho com o namorado. Jared não aguentou e, assim que fecharam a porta do quarto, ele deu um selinho calmo, correspondido pelo loiro.

- Onde está sua esposa? – Jensen perguntou um pouco a contragosto.

- Não sei, não me importo. – Jared respondeu como se realmente não estivesse nem lembrando que ela existia.

- Pode ligar pra ela pra dar a "boa" notícia. – Jensen sorriu de um jeito cínico e nem Jared conseguiu conter o riso. Mesmo numa cama de hospital recém voltado de um coma profundo, Jensen ainda conseguia ter tempo pra suas cretinices do dia-a-dia.

- Então você lembra... – Jared disse após entender do que aquilo se tratava.

- Claro que lembro, Jared. – Jensen respondeu sincero, segurando a mão do outro. – Mas é claro que meus pais não precisam saber disso, não tem porque eles saberem.

- Jen, eu nem sei o que dizer. Me perdoe. – Padalecki beijou uma das mãos de Ackles.

- Está tudo bem. O médico disse que meu cérebro me trouxe de volta... Mas eu tenho quase certeza que foi meu coração quem fez essa escolha. Meu lar é onde meu coração está. – Ele não sabia bem de onde tinha tirado aquilo, só sentiu necessidade de dizer.

- Te amo, Jen...

- Também, Sasquatch. – Jensen pensou por um segundo e aquela cisma não lhe saía da cabeça. – Não é estranho um médico de cabelos compridos?

- Jensen... – Jared revirou os olhos segurando o riso. – Qual o seu problema com o médico? Não gosta dele?

- Não, pelo contrário... – Jensen riu de si mesmo. – É como se eu realmente confiasse nele...

- Ótimo. Devemos confiar em quem está cuidando da gente.

- É... Acho que você está certo, Jared.

**And when the bell's stopped ringing**

_(E quando a campainha parar de tocar)_

**It was nobody's fault but your own**

_(Não é culpa de ninguém, mas sua)_

**There were always ample warnings**

_(Sempre houveram muitos avisos)_

**There were always subtle signs**

_(Sempre houveram sinais sutis)_

**And you would have seen it comin'**

_(E você deveria ter visto o que estava por vir)_

**But we gave you too much time**

_(Mas te demos muito tempo)_

**And when you said that no one's listening**

_(E quando você disse que ninguém está ouvindo)_

**Why'd your best friend drop a dime**

_(Porque seu amigo não daria a mínima)_

**Sometimes we get so tired of waiting**

_(Às vezes, ficamos cansados de esperar)_

**For a way to spend our time**

_(Por uma maneira de passer nosso tempo)_

**And it's so easy**** to be social**

_(E é tão fácil ser sociável)_

**It's so easy**** to be cool**

_(É tão fácil ser legal)_

**Yeah it's easy to be hungry**

_(É, é muito fácil sentir fome)_

**When you ain't got shit to lose**

_(Quando você não tem merda nenhuma a perder)_

**And I wish that I ****could help you**

_(Bem que eu gostaria de poder te ajudar)_

**With what you hope to find**

_(Com aquilo que você espera encontrar)_

**But I****'m still out here waiting**

_(Mas eu ainda estou aqui esperando)_

**Watching reruns of my life**

_(Assistindo reprises da minha vida)_

**When you reach the point of breaking**

_(Quando você atinge o ponto de ruptura)_

**Know it's gonna take some time**

_(Sabe, vai levar um tempo)_

**To heal the broken memories**

_(Pra curar as memórias partidas)_

**That another man would need**

_(Que outro homem precisaria)_

**Just to survive**

_(Pra sobreviver)_


End file.
